


【勋兴】《质子》19-21

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《质子》19-21

文/夏序清和草未歇

19

吴世勋的手自然而然的笼上了张艺兴柔软的发丝，“坏东西。”  
张艺兴没有动，也没有躲，吴世勋的衣服是凉的，不时拂过自己的手却是暖的。  
“坏东西。”吴世勋又说了一遍。  
张艺兴才要抬头去看吴世勋，下巴就被狠狠的捏住，几近要捏碎，“什么叫互相成全？你告诉我？”  
吴世勋手劲不小，捏的张艺兴眼泪花满眼眶打转，咬紧了后槽牙，一时间不知道说什么好。

张艺兴的心思长长久久圉于挣脱这牢笼，他是要南归的，迟早而已。  
只是在自以为虚情假意的你来我往里，行差踏错，也跟着陷落。  
午夜梦回，多少次都差一点，只差一点点他就向自己屈服了。  
可太阳再次升起来，囚徒的命运使他撇开深夜里的软弱，将一颗心磨成沾了蜜的刀刃。

“明明是你逼我的。”吴世勋的手穿过张艺兴的发丝，抚上了他的脸颊。  
张艺兴眼睛动了动，不知道说什么好，大概因为自己了解吴世勋。要再低下头去，却被吴世勋桎着，“你我都知道，保全我，不是你的第一顺位。”  
张艺兴看着吴世勋对着自己笑，然后，猝不及防的吻了上来。  
这是一个久违的吻，热烈坦荡。

吴世勋的气息席卷着自己的周身，张艺兴在予求予取的吻中身子发颤，连自己也说不清，为什么眼泪簌簌的往下掉。  
吴世勋的唇离开，一路上移，吻过张艺兴的泪痕，“一样的皇室出身，这种事怎么还会计较？不管先后，我总是会保全你的。”  
张艺兴覆上捧着自己脸的手，“将一切希望系于他人的绝望，你不懂的。”  
吴世勋松开一只手，握住张艺兴冰凉的指尖，喃喃说到，“只有将命运交付在自己手上，不管生死，才算此生不负，我怎么，能不懂呢… ”

张艺兴被吴世勋圈进怀里，头贴在吴世勋的胸口时，他听到对方说，“可是，我舍不得。”  
没有更多的反应，也没有更多的言语，吻铺天盖地的涌来，急切里有些缱绻。  
张艺兴托住吴世勋的后脑，“你也说，打天下易，守天下难。”  
吴世勋放开张艺兴的耳垂，“我常恨你不是女人，”顿了一顿，“可幸好，你不是女人。”  
张艺兴把头搁在吴世勋肩上，“卧榻之侧，岂容他人酣睡。你竟有过想与我共天下的心思吗？”

其实，张艺兴算得上他的知音。  
可是就算他愿意和张艺兴共天下，其他人呢？  
路太长，于眼前来说，都太远。

“我不该和南朝休战的。”吴世勋的手从张艺兴的衣摆伸了进去，“那样，就不会见到你了。”  
张艺兴嗳了一声，抬起头，“是该恨我的吧，把你的周围搅得乱七八糟。”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，心里的一滩苦水却像掉进去了石子，荡了几荡，他抚上张艺兴的腰肢，“没有你之前，我以为这皇帝，万岁千秋都是那么过的。同自己不怎么喜欢的妃子在一起，吃着差不多的饭，看着差不多的天。”

张艺兴感受到了那火热，抓着吴世勋胳膊的手不由得用力了些，蹙着眉，“我也是，要是不曾来过这里就好了。”  
久违的撕裂感自下而上，张艺兴喊出声来，却被吴世勋甩了一巴掌，“才几天，就都忘了。”  
被打过的地方涌起一波红腻的浪，和周遭雪白的肤色形成鲜明的对比。  
张艺兴不再出声，可这一巴掌倒也起到了作用，吴世勋重新被久不承欢的甬道吞吞吐吐，爽到像是这湿热要将自己全数融化。

腰肢在自己手上握着，臀上还有红的掌印和雪肤交相呼应，引得吴世勋施虐心骤起。  
啪地一巴掌，又落了上去，“出声”，他说道。  
皮肉迅速的红肿了起来，张艺兴起先忍着，后来也忍不住。不但被顶弄着，还有这一下又一下的拍打，呻吟声从嘴角泄了出来。

吴世勋突然知道了自己突然想要施虐的心思，  
对张艺兴的控制陡然走向失控，大概这是最后一次了吧，让他就这样，短暂的属于自己一下。  
是爱是恨又怎么样呢？  
或者，吴世勋想，  
就恨我好了，恨总是比爱来得更浓烈和长久些。  
这些日子的痴缠与折磨，不过就是为了在一个人心中，拼一个不朽。

虽然哪里有什么不朽，  
不过是想要再多一点点的贪念。

吴世勋摸了一把张艺兴的脸蛋，湿得一塌糊涂。  
他的动作慢了些，“还会再想起我吗？”  
张艺兴太想知道吴世勋想知道什么了，他吸了吸鼻子，“你，我怎么敢忘。”

多年之后，再也想不起自己到底是怀着怎样复杂的心情说出这样一句话，带着逢迎，却也裹挟着些许真心。  
怨恨是有的，刻骨也是真的。  
这些时光，是噩梦，也是美梦。

张艺兴失神的片刻，被吴世勋抵着肩，有片刻的热流涌动，情事终了。

“要活着。”吴世勋揽张艺兴入怀，半天只说了这三个字。  
张艺兴偏头，看向吴世勋的侧脸，小声的跟了一句，“那我们，都要活着。”  
吴世勋叹了一声，“给我五年，至多五年。”  
张艺兴拍了拍吴世勋的肩，“再久一点也没关系，我等得起。”  
吴世勋笑，“我舍不得，真的舍不得。”

可是还身负天下，怎么敢轻易辜负。  
南北对峙年复一年，不就是为了图个有天能河清海晏，时和岁丰。  
做了这些年的皇帝，他深知为了这个理想抛洒了无数热血的北朝男儿，和一个个希冀满负的寻常百姓。  
这一次，就负了自己吧。

张艺兴翻身起来，撑起身子。吴世勋的脸，他在吴世勋熟睡时描摹过太多次，这一次他终于鼓起了勇气。  
手指划过吴世勋的额头，“睡着的时候还满满的烦心事吗？总是皱着眉头。”  
吴世勋眉头随着张艺兴的手舒展开。  
张艺兴的手往上，“没关系的，再慢一些吧，不要日日苦熬着，我不想下次再见你，满头青丝都染了霜。”  
他划过吴世勋锋利的下颌线，“希望你康健，平安。我知道，做皇帝，喜乐太难。”

张艺兴的手被吴世勋抓住，只一瞬，又被松开。  
吴世勋翻了个身，背对着张艺兴，“如果我们都是寻常布衣，你愿不愿意？”  
张艺兴仰卧着，轻轻笑了笑，“我愿意。”  
声音才落到吴世勋耳朵里，他突然忍不住了，累积已久的情绪喷涌而出，泪珠一颗一颗滴在枕上，洇开一团。

可惜万般不由人。

朴灿烈很快收到了回信，内容很简单，只有寥寥数语，父亲说，迎回张艺兴有望，让他留候听命。  
差点熄灭的希望又燃了起来，朴灿烈白日里照旧跟龙柏出去饮酒玩耍，也顺便探探宫里的风声。

龙鏖在床上坐着，前几日便收到了来自南朝的信。他从未见过这位朴相，可这信正中龙鏖下怀。  
吴世勋示好是一层，可若是血气方刚被情感牵绊，也是有的，他要的是万无一失。  
朴相欲迎张艺兴南归，龙鏖求之不得。  
他自知通敌理亏，可送走张艺兴于国有益，这么一想，又坦荡许多。

朴灿烈这日才回到府邸，就有人来寻，“可是朴相的公子？”  
朴灿烈愣了一愣，莫不是身份曝光？  
才要发作，就听来人说，“朴相已经和我家主人说清原委，龙将军欲请公子到府上一叙，公子请吧？”  
朴灿烈松了口气，跟着人上了马车。

跟龙柏厮混了这么些日子，倒是不曾来过龙府。  
院落重重，真是好生气派。  
朴灿烈才进正厅，就见着了龙鏖，行了个礼。  
龙鏖上上下下端详着朴灿烈，“我柏儿身边竟藏着如此人物，老了老了，我真是大意。”  
朴灿烈站直，“敢问龙将军与我有何事？”  
龙鏖请朴灿烈坐下，又吩咐下人上茶，“既已知公子来意，想助公子一臂之力。”  
朴灿烈盯着茶杯升起的水汽半晌，“卖我个人情，也好除了你的眼中钉？”  
龙鏖大笑，“老夫倒欣赏你直来直去的性子。”  
说罢吹开浮茶，喝了一口，“江南的茶就是好，怪不得皇上心心念念要挥师南下。”  
“将军权势滔天，想来是一定能成事。”朴灿烈端起茶杯咂了一口，才发现这是他原来送给龙柏的茶叶，“事成之后，我便带着人南归，绝不停留，请将军放心。”

“林兄？”  
龙鏖还没有说话，朴灿烈就听到身后一个声音。  
他扭头，才看到龙柏一脸错愕的看着自己。

龙柏早些时候回的家，刚准备出门，路过正厅匆匆一瞥，看到了个熟悉的身影。  
待到悄悄靠近，问了去请人的管家，怎么也没想到平日里和自己相谈甚欢的林兄，其实根本不姓林。

朴灿烈强装镇定的起身，“那我等将军的好消息。”  
龙鏖点头，让管家送朴灿烈出去。  
朴灿烈还不等管家送，就追着龙柏往外走。  
龙柏听到朴灿烈的脚步声，停了下来，“所以你接近我分明是蓄谋已久？”  
朴灿烈喉结动了动，艰难的吐了个字，“是。”

他想上前两步跟龙柏解释，却见龙柏抽剑，横在两人中间，“别过来，你让我觉得恶心。”

20

刀刃相向倒是第一次，  
朴灿烈愣了愣，“既然你觉得不需要解释了，那便不解释了吧。”  
龙柏的剑尖戳过朴灿烈心头，“自打相识来，我真心待你，当你是朋友的。”  
朴灿烈心动了动，龙柏年纪轻轻居高位却不纨绔，一派天真赤诚是真的可贵。  
可原本就是设计来的接近，  
朴灿烈一时也不知怎么答话的好。

他以为龙柏会问他为什么，  
或者起码要问他有没有当自己是朋友，  
可龙柏都没有，只是久久看着朴灿烈，罢了突然开口，“就当未曾相识过吧。”  
朴灿烈低低嗯了一声，  
看着龙柏要收回剑，突然赤手握住。

龙柏吃了一惊，这并非未开刃的佩剑，锋利得很，嗳了一声就看到，血顺着朴灿烈的手背潺潺砸向地面。  
剑在原地悬着，龙柏看到朴灿烈从怀中掏出来个东西挂在自己的剑尖儿上。  
“那就来日沙场再见。”朴灿烈抽手，转身离开了。

龙柏将剑上挂着的东西拿近了，才看到是自己那日，丢失的钱袋。  
剑上沾了朴灿烈的血，不经意间在那描金绣银的钱袋上也沾了些，龙柏想了想，把钱袋拿了下来，攥进手里。  
他想，那就沙场再见吧。

一夜欢愉太快，张艺兴久久未眠。  
勉强合了一会儿眼，又像往日吴世勋在自己身边那般，早早醒来。  
眼皮子是涩的，说不清到底是因为睡眠太少，还是因为睡前哭了鼻子。  
鬼使神差的，在这个天色未凉的早晨，他不由自主想起了当年和母妃分别的那天。  
没有一点的心理准备，  
甚至前一天还一起吃了晚饭，

可再后来，就没有了后来。

南苑自打上次出事以后，人一下子少起来，冷冷清清的，外头院落里也没有一点灯光。  
张艺兴原本想就这样捱到天明，鼻尖萦绕着的吴世勋的气息原本让自己心安，这会子却莫名焦虑起来。  
吴世勋在南苑宿了一宿，这会儿赵筠快来了吧，或者赵筠不知道吴世勋在这儿吗？  
张艺兴被自己的天真想法逗笑，人们说得杞人忧天，大概就是这样。

其实他身下还是隐隐作痛的，  
跟以往没什么分别。  
甚至大概添上了离怨，使得一切更为热切。  
才挪了挪身子，就被吴世勋下意识的揽住。

张艺兴的心里咯噔一下，原来没有序幕的离别让人回忆起来多的是意难平，  
而心知肚明的再见，却是一下下的像是将心置于弓弦上磨，直至再无知觉。  
两人的心跳此起彼伏，其实，一不留神就多的是，要不就这样真真假假过活的念头。

可到底，张艺兴觉得自己是和吴世勋很像的人。  
是必须要利己的人，也是能对自己狠下心的人。  
也许在真真假假的试探里，有了一点点真心对彼此。  
可这点真心，不够。

甚至说服不了吴世勋冲冠一怒为红颜，同龙家翻脸。  
张艺兴明白，自己求仁得仁，不过是拿捏住了吴世勋与皇后彼此的心结。  
他和吴世勋一样，都没什么高尚的。  
反而精于算计，不择手段也要达到自己的目的。

这样自私的两个人，这一点点真心，怎么够。

吴世勋听着张艺兴在自己身旁翻来覆去，虽然醒了，却装睡着。  
刘臧说过，南朝的朝堂俨然乱得一塌糊涂，虽然张艺兴不得宠，  
可在他看来，多少还有个皇子的虚名，在北朝为质，也算于国有功，  
不免被人所忌惮……  
佯装在梦里，伸手将人揽进怀中，一时间百感交集。  
“兴儿。”吴世勋低低的叫了一声。  
张艺兴愣了愣，大概除了母亲之外，很少有人这么叫自己了。  
他迷迷糊糊的嗯了一声，就听到吴世勋往近凑了凑，“也不知你心心念念的母国，将来待你，会不会同在我的南苑一般金贵。”  
一句话说得张艺兴开始神游，说什么金贵。

可话到了这里，吴世勋又不想再说了，  
终究谁的路该谁来走，没有人能替得了的。

吴世勋突然笑开，“你会不会觉得，你人在南朝，就能让我偃旗息鼓，不再挥师南下？”  
张艺兴缩脖子，虽然大概看起来像是往吴世勋的怀里拱，他摇头，“我一直相信，你可以踏着我的头颅，破了南朝的城门。”  
吴世勋继续笑，张艺兴却正色，挑起了眉，“我知道的，你的志向。”  
吴世勋回应自己的是一个炽热的怀抱，明明坚实又温暖，却让人鼻酸。

两人一时间都不言语，四周静了下来。  
吴世勋捋了捋张艺兴的发尾，“南方应该要暖起来了吧。”  
张艺兴垂着眼皮，小声嗯了嗯，“也许吧。”

不消一会儿，赵筠就来了，“陛下。”  
吴世勋没有立刻翻身起来，直到张艺兴推了自己一把。  
吴世勋揽着张艺兴的手才松开，坐起身背对着张艺兴，愣了好一会神，  
“做昏君的好，大概此番，我才懂了。”  
说罢摇着头下了床。

张艺兴看着吴世勋的背影，迎着外头的天光，  
原本这一幕甚为平常，  
他心里猛烈的跳了两下，起身下了地。

吴世勋回身就看到张艺兴赤着脚拉住了自己衣服的下摆，“嗯？什么事？”  
再看时，见张艺兴失了神一般的松开手，“没什么。”  
吴世勋已经穿戴好了，玄色的袍子更衬得英武。  
张艺兴心狂跳不止，想起了当日第一次隔着马车的窗，看到吴世勋的景象。

“回去吧。”吴世勋柔声，想要摸摸张艺兴的头。  
张艺兴突然扑进吴世勋怀里，伸手抽出了吴世勋的佩剑。  
吴世勋甚至没有反应过来，就看到寒光闪了闪，张艺兴割下了一缕头发，递在了他的手上。  
“留个念想吧。”张艺兴眨着水汪汪的大眼睛，又开始笑了。  
张艺兴笑得吴世勋眼睛都酸了，攥着那把青丝，强装镇定。

只见张艺兴转身折回去，走路跌跌撞撞，连说了几次，“你去吧。”

就只有“你去吧。”

脚步声渐远，渐渐听不到了。  
人们似乎总是很难学会告别，  
他觉得，在一次又一次笨拙的演练里，  
终究学不会体面。

吴世勋心事重重的上了殿，百官已经到了，  
龙鏖今天也来了。  
吴世勋已经没有太多的心情去想，龙鏖本身就是心病，如今他已应允送张艺兴出宫，想来，应当是心情畅快的吧。

末了临下朝时，他还特意问候了一句，“龙将军身子好了？”  
龙鏖跪得倒是诚惶诚恐，“谢陛下关心，渐好了。”  
见龙鏖没有起身，吴世勋扬眉，“还有何时要奏？”  
龙鏖清了清嗓子，“老臣听闻南朝质子将归国，不知皇上是不是有动兵的想法？”  
吴世勋听了这话差点气笑，  
这老匹夫当着众人的面，让自己不能反悔。  
吴世勋摇头，“送他南归是朕的意思，盟约不毁，眼下也不急着出兵。”

眼看着堂上众人都松了口气，吴世勋也笑了，“还得整顿兵马，要劳大将军费心。”  
龙鏖应下，自然是不能推辞的。

才退了朝，龙鏖就又要见吴世勋。  
吴世勋没出大殿，就叫龙鏖进来。  
“舅舅，坐吧。”昨夜没睡好，吴世勋觉得有些倦了，现下只有他们两人，语气也随意了些。  
龙鏖谢了恩坐下，“不知陛下准备派那位将军护送张公子？”  
吴世勋听了有些气，心里估摸着龙鏖大概是想让龙柏去。  
这可不成！  
龙柏早就视张艺兴为眼中钉，还不知要在路上如何整治张艺兴。  
于是沉吟了一会儿，“还没有人选，毕竟身份贵重，要郑重一些。”

龙鏖哦了一声，倒是没有失望的意味，“臣有一事要禀明陛下。”  
吴世勋飞快的瞥了龙鏖一眼，心里升腾些不安，却还是嗯了一声，示意他讲下去。

“南朝的朴相欲迎张公子，派了相府的公子来。”龙鏖一边说，一边看吴世勋的脸色。  
吴世勋面上看不出什么，言语却重了一些，“听着倒像是大将军早已经打算好了的？”  
龙鏖不安，脸色讪讪的，“臣…也是一得了消息就来奏报陛下……”  
吴世勋沉默了半晌，“罢了，那便如此吧。”

龙鏖得了应允，忙呼皇上英明。  
吴世勋起身，要回宫去了。  
走出几步，像是想起什么似的，“送归时的护卫，按以往的标准安排，就好了。”  
龙鏖应下。  
吴世勋又啧了一声，“朴氏难道北上还带了兵么？”  
龙鏖摇头，“到时我们的兵会将张公子送到交界。”  
吴世勋简单的说了句好，就离开了。

黄昏时分，赵筠来了。  
张艺兴本来今日要小庭帮自己收拾东西的，  
可到底，其实没什么东西是自己的。  
赵筠来传吴世勋的旨意，要张艺兴今日就出宫去。  
他将在別馆，等着朴府的的大公子护送他南归。  
张艺兴听完，机械的点了点头，  
这一刻，仿佛从他进了南苑时，  
就一直在等着了。

张艺兴说好。

出宫时的车马，比来时更奢华些。  
趁着夜色离开，多少让人觉得苍凉。  
张艺兴已经好些天没有在晚上出过门了。  
小庭没有跟着，也不能再跟着自己了，身边突然空落落的。  
北朝的宫宇和南朝还是不同，宫道上夜里也不是特别亮堂。  
也不知走了多久，马车停了下来。  
张艺兴要撩开窗看，忽地听到在旁边的赵筠对他说，“公子稍候，宫禁已落了，我下去看看。”

赵筠下了车，张艺兴透过窗，回头看了看囚了自己许久的皇城。  
在夜影里，恍恍惚惚，也不真切了。  
看久了眼睛酸，张艺兴才把目光收回来，赵筠就上来了。

马车又开始动，出了皇城的门，  
张艺兴又回头看了一次。

这一次，他看到城楼上有个黑影一闪而过。  
再要寻，就看不到了。

张艺兴把帘子放下，对着赵筠，“陛下……”  
赵筠接着张艺兴的话头，“陛下和几位大人有要事商谈，在书房里。”  
张艺兴没有再说话了。

这样就好。

吴世勋直等到张艺兴的马车远去，只剩一个黑点的时候，才从柱子里走出来。  
只一眼，就想再看一眼。

此生已渺渺，  
愿你我都有能够再见的来日才好。

风直直拍打在脸上，借着夜色，也能推说是因为受了冻，所以落了泪。  
吴世勋的手触到冰冷的石墙，一阵寒意顺着皮肤钻进了心里。

久到快要忘了上次想哭是什么时候了，  
也许也是在张艺兴的这个年纪里吧。

21

马蹄一下一下踏在道上，声音在夜里甚是清晰。  
在马车上张艺兴觉得眼皮子沉得不行，心里盘算着，也不晓得来接自己的人几时到。

张艺兴下榻的地方是一般安置质子的驿馆，同南苑比起来自然是天上地下。  
赵筠引着张艺兴进去，“公子今儿就先歇着，想要什么明日吩咐人去办。”  
张艺兴颔首，“多谢赵大人，可以了。”  
赵筠哎了一声，“那公子，我就先回宫了。”  
张艺兴坐下，“今天有劳大人。”

赵筠很快离开了，夜静得很，这会子连风拍打着枯枝噼噼啪啪的声响都一清二楚。  
张艺兴在这时候下意识的想叫小庭，小庭没跟着，他是没办法跟着自己一起走的。  
想想只觉得怅然，真心待自己的人，在这儿，小庭可以算一个。

张艺兴觉得头脑发沉，灭了灯，  
摸黑往床跟前走。  
什么都不想再想了，而今一堵长长的宫墙，已经将他和吴世勋隔绝成了两个世界。

朴灿烈在屋顶上的时候，没有看到屋里凉着灯。  
按理说，张艺兴已经到了，怎么会。  
翻身落在院中，不费吹灰之力就开了门。

朴灿烈知道是不合规矩的，  
可他也存着些好奇，  
总不能为了一个草包卖命，不值。

屏着呼吸，连脚步也轻了又轻。适应了屋里黑暗，借着月色，倒不至于什么都看不清。  
朴灿烈环视了一圈四周，往内室走去。  
床帷拉着，里头像是有人，朴灿烈停下脚步，  
还不待有更多动作，就听到里头有声音传出来，冷静，且平稳，“谁让你来杀我的？”

朴灿烈不动声色，一步一步走近，  
床上的人听到脚步声，似是往后缩了缩，  
朴灿烈撩开床帷的时候，看到了头发披散着，垂着眼皮的张艺兴。

他没有回答张艺兴的问题，而是伸手，要将张艺兴擒住。  
却不想，被张艺兴躲了一下。  
朴灿烈觉得手背上一痛，本就有些旧伤，动作迟疑了一下，胸前就被个硬物抵住，“不说？”

应该是匕首，朴灿烈在原地不动，喉结耸动了几下，“是皇上。”  
张艺兴闻言便笑，手下却用了力，刀尖甫一入皮肉，朴灿烈往后退了退。  
张艺兴心里当下就有了计较，把匕首收了起来，“你不是他的人。”  
说着，起身点了屋里的灯，烛火摇曳了几下，光亮稳定了下来，张艺兴看清了眼前的人，水汪汪的桃花眼望定了自己，被自己挑破的胸口渗了点血出来。  
“找我何事？”张艺兴坐下，语气轻飘飘的。

见朴灿烈不动，张艺兴笑，酒窝在脸上若隐若现，“以你的功夫，真要杀我，轻轻松松能扭断我的脖子。对吧？”  
“所以你认定我不是北朝人？”朴灿烈扬了扬眉。  
张艺兴摇头，他注意到了朴灿烈不自觉停留在自己身上的眼神，伸手将刚才推拉间衣服松脱，露出来的胸脯盖住，意味深长的看了眼朴灿烈，“你不老实的眼神告诉我，你不是北朝皇上身边的人。”

朴灿烈脸一红，不再看张艺兴的脸。  
张艺兴这话说得轻佻暧昧，结合从前从龙柏那里听来的话，朴灿烈和张艺兴共处一室，只觉得脸红心跳。

“你是来接我的人？”张艺兴想了想，还是问了出来。  
朴灿烈跪下，“望三殿下恕臣唐突。”  
张艺兴久久没有言语，过了半天，嗯了一声，“起来，坐。”  
见到朴灿烈坐下，张艺兴看了一眼出了一手冷汗的手掌，“在这儿就叫我公子吧，你来得倒快。”

朴灿烈苦笑，“臣来的日子不短了，原本想先设法同公子接近，倒没想到，您这就……”  
张艺兴知道他想说什么，话锋一转，“听说你是朴相的儿子？”  
“嗯。”朴灿烈点头。  
张艺兴低头轻笑，“区区一个庶子，竟然劳动得了朴相，是瞒着我父皇罢？你们朴氏一门不想要命了么？”  
朴灿烈苦笑，“狗急了，也得跳墙……”  
张艺兴哦了一声，起身，“朴相这是要助我…”  
朴灿烈只听得到张艺兴在屋里踱步，不消片刻，张艺兴的声音就在耳后传来，“那你呢？”

身后似是有东西贴了上来，朴灿烈不必想也知道是张艺兴，舌头打了结似的，“我自然是同父亲一样，要为国尽忠的。”  
张艺兴哼了一声，俯了俯身，嘴唇就凑在朴灿烈的耳边，“当真？”  
朴灿烈觉得浑身发麻，又不敢乱动，说了声是。  
感受到张艺兴的呼吸声渐远，才松了口气，张艺兴的声音就冷了下来，“那么半夜潜进我房里，是对我有不轨之心咯？”  
朴灿烈才要争辩，刚刚刺了自己的胸口的匕首，再一次抵在了自己的后心。

张艺兴听得到朴灿烈越来越快的心跳声，  
抵着别人后心这招，还是当初吴世勋教的。  
张艺兴的心跳也快，怕着万一朴灿烈暴起，  
自己根本不是他的对手。

僵持了好一会儿，听到朴灿烈一叹，“灿烈不过是，只愿意辅佐明君而已。”

张艺兴放下了握着匕首的手，在原地缓了一会儿，打量着朴灿烈的背影，“那么你要同我讨什么？作为回报。”  
朴灿烈没有转身，良久才吐出两个字，“太平。”  
张艺兴摇头，却笑了，“冠冕堂皇。”  
可他也没有让朴灿烈说下去，“我困了。”

“那臣明日来接您。”朴灿烈起身，要告辞。  
张艺兴嗯了一声，往床边走去。  
“公子。”闻声，张艺兴转过头去。  
朴灿烈又红了脸，“夜里凉，多穿点衣服，不要受寒。”  
不待张艺兴反应，又急冲冲的补了一句，“回去山水迢迢，一路舟车劳顿，若是染了风寒您受不住的。”  
张艺兴点头，“知道了。”

吴世勋咳了两声，才要抄起手边的茶，摸了摸杯壁，才发现冰凉。  
抬头叫了一声，“赵筠。”  
没一会儿，赵筠就端着茶进来了，给吴世勋换上。  
吴世勋愣了会神，才想起赵筠该是去送张艺兴的，“回来了？”  
“公子已经住下了。”赵筠立在吴世勋旁边。  
吴世勋点头，“那件事办好了？”  
赵筠欠身，“是，已经吩咐下去了。”

吴世勋揉了揉眉心，昨夜几乎没怎么睡，这会儿又头痛到不行。  
“皇上。”赵筠看到吴世勋身子不大舒服的样子，忍不住开口。  
吴世勋甩头，“让朕自己待一会儿。”

张艺兴觉得自己做梦魇住了，意识清醒了过来，  
可身子却动不了。  
勉强着睡了会儿，现在是什么时辰，他心里也糊涂了。  
下意识握紧了睡觉时，一直攥着的那把匕首。

那是早上的时候，吴世勋悄悄塞在自己枕头下面的。  
张艺兴摩挲着匕首上闪耀的宝石时，突然想起这就是吴世勋书房椅子下面的那一把。  
曾被吴世勋用来对着自己，厉声威胁。  
大概，也一直以来被吴世勋用来防身吧。  
胸口像是塞进去一团棉花，瞬间闷得密不透风。  
枯坐了良久，张艺兴将匕首收进了怀里。

意识渐渐又减弱了，  
张艺兴觉得，这一次是真的累了，要睡过去了。

朴灿烈回去的路上，走出去好远，  
发现自己的手还在轻微的抖。  
单说刀剑相对，这没什么。  
可张艺兴周身散发出来的气质，让他有些起鸡皮疙瘩。  
上一秒柔声细语看起来似是千娇百媚，下一秒就能冷若冰霜横眉冷对。  
脸变得让人咂舌。

张艺兴细软的发丝才拂过他的肩颈，明明香味极淡，  
可好像是心魔作祟，朴灿烈觉得仿佛一偏头，就能闻到张艺兴残留的发香。  
才有这念头，脸上就轰地一热，  
冷风不时拍打过来，让他顷刻情醒。

张艺兴也许会是他的君，  
是他只能远观的人物。

朴灿烈先头大概也不曾明白，  
只知道真刀真枪是伤人利刃，却不想九曲回肠也是。  
第一次见，他就知道张艺兴是聪明人。  
可聪明过头难免多心，做主上，多心则多疑……

张艺兴原以为翌日，就会启程。  
却一整日都没见到朴灿烈的人影。  
又过了一日，一大早的，朴灿烈来了。

同朴灿烈一起的，还有护送自己的兵马。  
张艺兴和朴灿烈就像是没有见过的那样，礼貌疏离的行了礼。  
“走吧公子。”朴灿烈将张艺兴带到马车前。  
张艺兴看了看朴灿烈，知道朴灿烈没有上车的想法，便自己坐了上去。

朴灿烈安顿好张艺兴，兀自前去翻身上马。  
一行人说多不多，却也浩浩荡荡的启程。

一时间马蹄声又起，风吹进来，  
张艺兴突然想起吴世勋曾允过家宴之后要带自己纵马围猎的事情。  
想来，确实是怪可惜的。

今天自己离开，甚至连赵筠都没有露面。  
张艺兴在心里长长叹了一声。

马车穿过闹市，前头一阵子闹哄哄的声音。  
车里只有张艺兴一个，也没得旁人聊聊天。  
朴灿烈不好驱逐马儿疾驰，只得把速度降下来。

这一慢，张艺兴突然听清了车外人说的话。  
他们在说，“这就是被皇上厌弃，赶走的那位质子吗？”  
厌弃二字，听起来扎心得很。

不止张艺兴，连朴灿烈也听到了。  
他知道看不见人，可还是下意识的回头看了一样坐着张艺兴的马车。

就在这一片切切察察的议论声里，朴灿烈冷着脸，领着队伍向城门走去。

tbc.


End file.
